The book of awesome
by ElisabethPwnes
Summary: This place would have been perfect. It would have been my dream world, with everything I could ever wish for.  Actually, it used to be. Before everything turned upside-down.


**disclamer: I do not in any way own the game Minecraft. But this story is my own.**

* * *

_Step, step, step, gasp. Step, step._

These where the only sounds my ears would capture.

_Step, step, silence._

"Am I dead?". I culdn't think. The only thing I was really able to concentrate on, was breathing.

Finally I gained my sences. But I dared not yet open my eyes and face the unknown. It was hot. It was very hot. And I was not alone. Everywhere around me, I heard footsteps. From far away and close. I dared not move. I tried not to panic, even though I was afraid.

I decided to open my eyes. And what I saw, was these big, green monster-looking guys. And what seemed like a cave. "Is this a nightmare?". This place was unrealistic. Everything I could see, even concidering it was dark, was squared. The green monsters, the cave, everything. It was all made of squares. I felt pressure in my ears. "We must be pretty far underground", I thought. I was very, very confused. But the question I really should keep my mind on, was how to get out of here. I was pretty sure these green people weren't going to be very friendly if I stood up and tried to communicate… Some of them were fighting. They're faces were scary.

...

BOOM. "What the hell?". I was shaking. Something had just exploded somewhere near me. But the monsters didn't really react. Okay, now I knew I had to get out. But I knew I had to wait 'till these guys left me alone. If they would…

After what felt like hours, they all started to walk the same direction. Now was my chance. I decided to follow them, and hopefully, the direction we were going, led out of the cave.

As I kept walking behind the green monsters with safe distance, we kept moving upwards. So now I was pretty sure we were heading outside.

There. I was now standing in the cave entrance. Before me, there was a huge landscape. Made of nothing but squared shapes of different types. It was night time. Suddenly I remebered where I had just been. "I need to get away from here", I said to myself. The monsters had split up, and were heading different directions. I walkes carefully accross the grass. "Grass? ". Yes, yes it was grass. I touched it with my bare hands. And suddenly I realised there were trees. And animals too. "Amazing", I thought. I wasn't afraid anymore, really. Just overwhelmed. As I looked up at the sky, watching the big, squared moon float slowly in the air, I heard a noise. I gasped. Before me, there was a huge, black, evil looking spider. "AAAH". I ran. I ran and I ran. Up hill, down hill and straight forward. Finally I found a little hole in the ground. I jumped down. Luckily, I managed to out run the spider. So I came to the conclusion; There are both evil and harmless creatures here. And the evil creatures only came out at night. Hopefully.

From my little hole. I could barely see the white, bright moon going down the horizon. Almost morning. As it was getting brighter and brighter, and almost daytime, I decided to step out of the hole.

I looked around. I jumped when I saw yet another different monster in the distance. More zombie-looking than what I saw before. It had cought on fire. I wondred why. Again I looked around. But I didn't have a great view. I was surounded by hills. It was like I was in a bowl. I climbed to the top. And now I was looking straight at a pole of some sort. Very, very tall. And it was kind of glowing. "Torches?" I decided to walk over there. What else would I do?

* * *

**A/N:**

**Okaay, so.. I guess you all think this chapter kinda sucked.. But hey, it's my first. And I'm not a very good writer eather. I just thought I'd give it a whirrel. I love this game. Really, Minecraft is great! And even if you liked it or not, please review! Something I should do better? Some ideas? Bring it! And I know this chapter is short. But the next ones will be longer! If you want me to make more, that is.**


End file.
